Hurting Memories
by Umi Minamino
Summary: el recordar es vivir , hay recuerdo buenos y malos ...unos q se olvidan y otros q no.... [oneshot][goldenpair][deathfic]


**summari:aveces los recuerdos son dolorosos , pero recordar es vivir.**

**desclairmer: PoT no me pertenece , lamentablemente le pertenece a konomi-sensei**

**warning: es yaoi , se acepten cualquier tipo de comentarios construcctivos**

**Hurting memories**

Eiji POV

Hace mas de dos años , que eso ocurrió y aun no consigo olvidarlo , todo iba tan bien ...hasta que...

End Eiji POV

flash back de hace tres años

era maña muy hermosa , hoy se iniciaban las clases en la Seishun Gakuen . En la calle que conducía a la escuela un chico de primer año iba muy concentrado en su libro , cuando de pronto chocó algo o mas bien alguien contra el.

: gomen

: no te procu...

no pudo terminar su enunciado ya que al momento del impacto su libro había salido volando por los aires y ahora se equilibraba peligrosamente en el borde de la banqueta que daba a la calle de abajo. El niño contra el que había chocado se dio cuenta de esto y con una rapidez y agilidad sorprendente , logro atrapar el libro antes de que este cayera.

:ten ... oh, estas en el equipo de tenis?

Agrego tras leer el titulo del libro

:gracias ...pues...

pero fue interrumpido por el otro chico que al ver su reloj empezó a gritar

: tagenda!tagenda! . me toca limpiar , nos vemos pronto

end flash back

Eiji POV

Ese fue nuestro primer encuentro , algo extraño y rápido , pero que marcaría para siempre nuestras vidas...pues a partir de ahí se formo un lazo de amistad y de amor?

flash back de hace dos años y medio

Eiji: nya Oishi

Oishi: si Eiji

Eiji: vamos juntos al festival de nagasaki nee!

Oishi: vale

Después de que acabaron las clases y las practicas , cada uno se fue a su casa ,al cuarto para las siete Eiji salido de su casa con rumbo a la casa de oishi.

En el camino no intercambiaron palabra alguna , pero ambos a tiempos desiguales se volteaban a ver , al fin llegaron al festival , donde ambos se divirtieron en los juegos y comiendo un poco de todo.

end flash back

Eiji POV

Como olvidar lo que sucedería después , si fue lo que siempre quise que ocurriera , desde el momento en que descubrí mis sentimientos hacia ti , estuve esperando esa oportunidad.

flash back

Eiji: nya oishi vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí

Ambos chicos se van caminando hacia un parque cercano ; el parque era grande , con infinidad de árboles , como era otoño , las hojas amarillas cubrían el suelo , dando la impresión de una alfombra dorada , y las copas con los faroles , añadían una calidez y hermosura al lugar que invitaba a las parejas a dar un paseo , por el camino , había un puente , que pasaba por encima de un riachuelo . justo encima de este puente , se detuvieron ambos chicos , observando la luna. Sin que ambos lo notaran sus manos se encontraron y así permanecieron por un rato

Oishi: etto..Eiji hay algo que tengo que decirte...

Eiji: ...

Oishi: bueno...etto...a mi ...tu...yo...etto...

Eiji: oishi...tu me gustas °/°

Oishi: a mi también me gustas

Y ambos se dieron su primer beso , con la luna como único testigo.

end flash back

Eiji POV

A partir de ese momento , estuvimos juntos como pareja , aunque como todo lo bueno toca a su fin , así lo hizo nuestra historia , ya que el destino celoso de nuestro amor , se interpuso.

flash back

Eiji: por que? POR QUE NUNCA ME DIJISTE (llorando)

Oishi: por que no quería preocuparte

Eiji: o.o que? Solo por eso? Es que acaso ya no confías en mi?

Oishi: no es eso...

Eiji: entonces que es? Debiste contármelo , por algo soy tu novio

Oishi: se que debí decirte que estaba enfermo y que no duraría mucho , pero debes comprenderme también

Le dice esto mientras lo abraza

Eiji: tal vez tengas razón , gomenasai , es solo que todo ha sido tan repentino

end flash back

_**tengo que irme ya , abrázame**_

_**nada más llegar te llamare**_

_**déjame marchar , no llores mas**_

_**túmbate otra vez , te dormirás**_

flash back

La lluvia caía pesadamente sobre un chico de cabellos pelirrojos , que observaba con lagrimas en los ojos , lagrimas que hacían juego con el panorama , una placa en el pasto .se encontraba en el cementerio .

Eiji: yo no quería que esto acabara tan pronto , hace tan solo seis meses que empezamos a andar y tu ya no estas aquí conmigo , dime que debo hacer , desde que te fuiste , ya no siento el calor del sol , solo siento frió y un vació enorme . solo me resta decirte adiós amor.

Sin mas se fue con un dolor en el corazón ; la placa en la que momentos antes había estado el chico , tenia ahora un pequeño ramo de flores blancas y en ella estaba el nombre de :Syuichirou Oishi

end flash back

_**te he dejado atrás y pienso en ti**_

_**oigo "adiós amor" caer sobre mi**_

_**quiero irme de ahí , no puedo escapar**_

_**necesito volverte a abrazar**_

Eiji POV

Te extraño , pero todo ocurre por alguna razón o al menos así quiero creerlo

Fin Eiji POV

Eiji se pone a ver su cuarto , su vista recae en una pequeña caja de madera que esta junto a su armario , se acerca y la abre , dentro hay fotos de cuando iba a la secundaria , se pone a hojearlas y entre ellas encuentra una foto de el y oishi , conforme sigue buscando va encontrando mas cosas que le recuerdan a su primer y hasta hora único amor.

Al cerrar los ojos , los recuerdos le pasan por su mente y no logrando contenerse , rompe en llanto

Ven , cálmate no llores mas 

_**Si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti**_

_**Que no me iré sin besar **_

_**Una de esas lágrimas que van de tu cara al mar**_

_**La vida viene y va**_

De repente se abre la puerta de su cuarto y entra una de sus hermanas

Hermana: estas bien?

Eiji: si , solo déjame en paz por favor

La puerta se vuelve a cerrar dejándolo en su mundo de oscuridad y dolor

Salgo del portal , quiero morir 

_**Tu en la habitación llorando por mi**_

_**Tu me has hecho tan fuerte**_

_**Que siempre estaré**_

_**A tu lado , cuidando de ti**_

Eiji: tu recuerdo esta latente en mi , recuerdo tu tacto , tus ojos y tu voz , cuando me decías que todo iba a estar bien , los momentos felices se han desvanecido , aunque los demás intentan que lo supere , no lo logro

En eso siente como alguien le limpia las lagrimas

Eiji: ese olor , lavanda tu siempre olías a lavanda

Así como vino el olor , así se desvaneció

Ven , cálmate no llores mas 

_**Si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti**_

_**Que no me iré sin besar **_

_**Una de esas lágrimas que van de tu cara al mar**_

_**La vida viene y va**_

..:FIN:..


End file.
